Of Death, Sex, and Blood
by Shakespeare 6.7
Summary: With Benvolio Mercutio feels more freedom than he has ever felt before. 50 sentences for the lj 1sentence challenge: theme set Alpha.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to Shakespeare.**_

_**A/N: Hey readers! Here's my first post! I'm doing these challenges to get some practice and get back into the swing of writing, since I've been on a pretty long hiatus from my other account due to school. There will be four more coming… pretty much whenever I finish them. Enjoy, and remember to review!**_

* * *

**1. Comfort**

When Benvolio was younger he would dream of taking revenge on Mercutio's father for the things he did to his son: now that he's older he won't act on those dreams, because being there to offer Mercutio comfort when he needs it is far more important to him than petty revenge.

**2. Kiss**

One kiss is all it takes for the dams to burst and them to pour their passion out on each other's bodies: afterwards Benvolio smiles as he traces lazy circles on Mercutio's bare chest, not regretting a moment.

**3. Soft**

Mercutio's hands are soft and warm has they slip beneath Benvolio's silk shirt to gently caress even softer skin.

**4. Pain**

Benvolio knows that he can't kiss the pain away, but when horrifying nightmares plague sleeping minds he sure as hell tries, because he hates it when Mercutio cries.

**5. Potatoes**

Mercutio always hoped that one day he would be able to tell Benvolio about his feelings, but a goat, one of his mother's dresses, Romeo's shoes, and a sack of potatoes manages to speed up the process considerably.

**6. Rain**

Rain is pouring down on them as Mercutio takes his hand and they sprint down the streets to the palace: by the time they get there they're out of breath from running and laughing at getting caught in the storm, and Meructio takes Benvolio's dripping wet face in his hands and kisses him at the entrance.

**7. Chocolate**

Benvolio's eyes are a rich, dark chocolate color, and to Mercutio they are the sweetest treat he can ask for.

**8. Happiness**

Romeo says that he is finally happy every time he falls in love with a pretty girl: Mercutio wordlessly squeezes Benvolio's hand, because Romeo has no idea what true happiness is like, and they do.

**9. Telephone**

Benvolio wishes there could have been some way for him to be able to speak with Mercutio instantly, because there were so many missed moments, so many missed "I love you's", and now he'll never have the chance to say them.

**10. Ears**

There's one little spot behind Benvolio's ear that, when Mercutio kisses it just right, melts him into a pile of happy Benvolio goo.

**11. Name**

Benvolio thinks Mercutio is just like his name, his moods ever shifting: before he was serious and composed as they discussed the meaning of life, and now he is a teasing little flirt putting his hands in places they probably shouldn't be, and Benvolio can't resist.

**12. Sensual**

Little sensual touches run up and down his spine, and Benvolio rolls over in the tangled mess of sheets, asking a simple, "Again, cheré?" and Mercutio just smiles and lets Benvolio get on top.

**13. Death**

It hurts, his aunt is screaming, his uncle is shouting for help, and the knife clatters when it hits the floor, but he can't bring himself to care because he can hear Mercutio's familiar voice calling him to close his eyes and sleep…

**14. Sex**

It's wild, it's sexy, it's fuckin' hot, and Mercutio loves every wonderfully perfect moment of it, because nothing can come close to the exhilarating feeling of Benvolio on top of him.

**15. Touch**

Benvolio and Mercutio know that they can't sweep each other up and kiss each other in public: instead they kiss with their hand, gentle touches running up and down each other's bodies.

**16. Weakness**

Mercutio's father beat into him that tears mean weakness, so he treasures it when he wakes up in the middle the night and Benvolio lets him weep into his warm embrace, because just for a moment, Mercutio can afford to be weak.

**17. Tears**

Tears trickle down his face as he curls into a ball, turning away when someone opens the door to his bedroom: he tenses when someone touches his shoulder, but he almost instantly recognizes Benvolio's scent and lets him hold him while he cries.

**18. Speed**

The horses are galloping at breakneck speed, wind is flying though Mercutio's dark brown curls, and all he can think about is how incredibly happy Benvolio looks right now.

**19. Wind**

Wind buffets against their bodies, cooling their bare skin and making the water of the lake just the right temperature as the brunette's hand caresses his private areas: Benvolio makes a mental note not to go skinny dipping with Mercutio again.

**20. Freedom**

Mercutio has always been a free man, going where he please and doing what he pleases whenever he wants to: he expected a relationship to take that away from him, but with Benvolio he feels more freedom that he ever has before.

**21. Life**

As much as Benvolio loves his cousin he can never quite forgive him for that split second when he steps between Mercutio and Tybalt, because in that one moment he wipes out everything the blonde ever wanted, and the life they could have had together.

**22. Jealousy**

As much as he loves him sometimes it's hard for Benvolio not to feel incredibly jealous of Mercutio, because he says exactly what is on his mind while Benvolio bites his lip to keep the peace.

**23. Hands**

The tension in Benvolio's shoulders is obvious when he steps out of a long session with his tutor, but one touch from Mercutio's magic hands melts it all away.

**24. Taste**

It's a game of the senses: he can feel the sun on his skin, hear the birds singing in the air, he can smell the aroma of the roses in the garden below the balcony, and even though his eyes are closed and he can't see a thing, he can taste the ever lingering tang of wine on Mercutio's lips.

**25. Devotion**

It takes a lot of love to remain loyal to a dead man for the remaining twenty-eight years of his life, but that devotion only makes the moment so much sweeter when he finds himself back in Mercutio's arms at last.

**26. Forever**

"How long will you love me?" Benvolio asks him one night, and Mercutio smiles, presses his fingers to his lips and answers, "Forever, cheré."

**27. Blood**

It coats his hands, it runs down the cracks between the cobblestones of the streets, and he can taste it on his lips when Mercutio kisses him one last time, and after that he can never stand the sight of it again.

**28. Sickness**

At first he thinks he's ill, that some kind of sickness is making his heart twist when the blonde comes near and ache with desire at night, but if he is sick, it's one neither he nor Benvolio wants to be cured of.

**29. Melody**

Mercutio expresses himself not with just actions, but also words, and with Benvolio playing his flute next to him, he lets the melody seep into his bones, the music crafting him wings with which he can soar with his beloved.

**30. Star**

Mercutio gazes up at one star from the balcony of the house he is staying in while he is in Mantua on business with his uncle, wondering what Benvolio is doing: little does he know, miles away, Benvolio is staring at the exact same star.

**31. Home**

If home is where the heart is, then Mercutio's home is held in Benvolio's very capable hands.

**32. Confusion**

First it's shock, then pain, then sorrow when Mercutio's eyes fall on him, and Benvolio's world falls into chaos and confusion around him, but he can't bring himself to acknowledge anything except the dying brunette.

**33. Fear**

It was an honest accident that Romeo ran him through with his sword during a friendly bout of swordplay, but Mercutio catches him the second he falls: Romeo is screaming for a surgeon in the background, but Benvolio is entirely too focused on the person cradling him in their arms, because he has never seen Mercutio look so terrified.

**34. Lightning/Thunder**

Romeo can't help but wonder if the lightning and the thunder are Mercutio's dramatic way of welcoming his sweet Benvolio into an afterlife spent with him.

**35. Bonds**

No one in Verona can fathom how deep their bond runs, but in the end they know that they belong together, and that is all who needs to know.

**36. Market**

It's easy to get swept up in the market because it is always loud and lively, which might be part of why Mercutio fits in so perfectly while Benvolio sticks out like a sore thumb: Mercutio assures him, however, that he will never allow himself to get so caught up that he forgets he's there.

**37. Technology**

Benvolio marvels that, with all the advancements and achievements of the world he lives in, no one has figured out a way to bring Mercutio back to him.

**38. Gift**

It's a little black box that Benvolio presses into his hand after Christmas mass before he is whisked away by the rest of the Montague clan, but when Mercutio opens it and finds a silver band the perfect size for his ring finger, he can't wait to see him at the his uncle's feast.

**39. Smile**

Mercutio smiles easy, but there is a special smile he reserves just for Benvolio: personally, he thinks it's the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

**40. Innocence**

Everyone sees a ball of bright innocence when they look at Mercutio: they don't see what Benvolio sees, because they don't hold him at night when old scars ache and nightmares chase him into the darkest corners of his mind.

**41. Completion**

Mercutio feels complete in Benvolio: they are two sides of the same coin, two edges on the same sword, twin suns burning a hole through the sky.

**42. Clouds**

The clouds are white and fluffy, and Benvolio laughs when Mercutio points at one and says it looks like a flower before being presented with a crimson red rose by his quicksilver love.

**43. Sky**

The sky is a flawless deep blue just like Mercutio's eyes, and Benvolio loves to just stare at them, letting the color convince him that they are flying high above the clouds and the feud that he is sure will be the end of them both.

**44. Heaven**

It doesn't happen in a flash of white: one second he's there and then everything is black, but he doesn't care because in a moment everything explodes into golds and whites, and he knows it's heaven because Mercutio is standing in front of him.

**45. Hell**

Mercutio wonders whether or not he's in hell because even though everything shimmers with golden light, there's an old, empty space in his chest where Benvolio's warmth should be.

**46. Sun**

Mercutio is like Benvolio's personal sun, a bright ball of energy burning in the sky that is Verona and keeping him warm in the dead of night.

**47. Moon**

The night is warm, the gazebo is quiet, and no one can see or hear then, but when their lips touch the moon comes out and drops its beams on them, as if smiling at the two lovers cloaked in the night.

**48. Waves**

Their lives are much like a still lake: when you drop in one pebble the ripples fan out and grow, knocking over things in its path: unfortunately, Mercutio just happens to be right dead center of that path.

**49. Hair**

Mercutio loves to play with Benvolio's short blonde hair, spiking it up when he has nothing better to do and tangling his fingers in it when they meet in the middle for a gentle but impassioned kiss.

**50. Supernova**

Mercutio is like a supernova, an explosion of light, warmth, color, and sound, but the moment he goes limp in Benvolio's arms the supernova fades, leaving nothing but darkness behind.

* * *

**_A/N: Hope I did okay with these! Don't forget to review, and be sure to let me know which was your favorite!_**


End file.
